Stowaway
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2006 Riddick finds a stowaway on board his ship, and he knows just how to punish naughty little stowaways. PWP.


Title: Stowaway

Title: Stowaway  
Fandom: Riddick  
Pairing: Riddick/Karen  
Rating: NC-17 (smut and language content)  
Summary: This was a birthday fic I originally wrote for Fry so I thought I'd post it here.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Riddick franchise.  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but any nits or shreds by PM onloy thanks  
Written: 2006

"Damn fucking stowaway," Riddick growled with the shiv still against her throat._ At least this one is female,_ he thought, looking up and down her slim body. _And kinda cute._

"Let me go," the stowaway spluttered. The hand that gripped her throat hadn't relaxed even if the knife had. "Let me go, you…you…you…"

Riddick laughed, "a little spitfire, huh?" He slowly released her, settling her down on her unsteady feet. "So tell me, Spitfire…where is it you think you're going?"

"Anywhere!" She spat at him. "And my name isn't Spitfire. It's Karen."

"I see. And why are you so desperate to get off Cyrian 5? I mean, you gotta be desperate if you get on board with Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer." Riddick eased his goggles on to his forehead, giving her a good look at his shined eyes.

"Huh…oh…err…" _Escaped convict and murderer?_ Karen's mind whirled with that nugget of information. "I found out that His Lordship, Verius, was intending to make me his mistress. Hitching a ride out of here seemed like the lesser of the two evils."

Riddick threw his head back and roared with laughter. "You guessed wrong! What if I were to make you _my_ mistress? I mean, I need some kind of payment for you hitching a ride on my ship."

"A ship you procured illegally, I may add," she squared up to him. "I have no intention of being your or anyone else's mistress for your information, Riddick." She spun on her heels, intending to walk away from him but he caught her with one large and very strong hand around her wrist.

"You. Do. Not. Walk. Away." He pulled her back and she hit him hard, her whole body jarred against his very muscular frame. His bicep bulged as he flexed his other hand into a fist and then released it, gripping her waist, and pushing her flat against the ship wall. "I get to say what you do and don't do on my ship – legally procured or not. Do I make myself clear?"

Karen nodded as she stared into the most beautiful quicksilver eyes she had ever seen. The length of his rock hard and very masculine body pressed against her womanly curves in a way that she hadn't felt in a very long time, igniting in her desire that she thought she had locked away already.

Reaching up on tiptoes, she kissed him hesitantly on the lips. It took Riddick by surprise. He'd hoped for a little sport with the girl, not for her to take the lead. Crushing her between the wall and the his body, he dipped his head and kissed her back, using his tongue to part her soft lips so he could probe the sweetness of her willing mouth.

Karen let her hands slid up his arms, her fingertips delighted in every hard muscle they ran over. She was wet just touching him, and she couldn't deny to herself that she wanted him…with every fiber of her being.

Riddick picked her up, carried her to his bedroom, and laid her on the bed, "I'll be right back, don't move a muscle." He was gone 10 minutes and she did as she was told, she never moved. He pulled his black vest over his head and dropped it on the floor. He slowly unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs, stepping out of them and walking back to the bed.

Karen had rolled onto her side and was enjoying Riddick's slow striptease. She watched him pull the black wifebeater over his head and drop it. All the time he watched her reaction to his body – it was worth keeping in shape just for the way she lustfully eyed his body.

All he had on by the time he reached her was a pair of shorts, his erection bulged through the front, and she ran her hand up and down the length of it. Her small hands grasped the waistband of the shorts and tugged them down his muscular legs; his hard cock flipped back and smacked his belly.

Riddick stepped out of his shorts and knelt on the bed, he leaned over and kissed her, his tongue forcing her mouth open. Not that it needed forcing; her mouth so far had been receptive to his kisses. His hands traveled down her body to her pants, he quickly opened them and pulled them roughly down her body, pausing only to pull of her boots first.

Karen pulled off her shirt and lay back, enjoying his touch, his cock pressed against her side and she put her hand out to hold it but Riddick murmured, "no," and pushed her hand away. He lowered his head to suck one pert nipple in his mouth, his hand massaged her other breast at the same time. Riddick moved his full, sensual lips from one nipple to the other, making them both as hard as rocks before moving down over her tummy. He licked, nibbled, and kissed his way down to her belly button.

Riddick dipped his tongue into her belly button and made her giggle as he blew cool air over the wet trail. He watched her skin contract into little goosebumps. He could smell the desire rising from every pore of her body and it spurred him on. His hard-on throbbed as he moved between her legs.

Riddick pushed her hips wide open to fit between them and whispered, "Beautiful, you smell just beautiful." She shuddered as she felt him push her clit out into the open and his tongue flicked across it. Riddick looked up at her and she was playing with her nipples, pulling them and rolling them in her fingers. He groaned into her pussy, the vibrations tingled and he noticed.

Karen grasped his bald head and pushed his face into her wet sex, wanting him to bring her some relief quickly. Riddick took the hint and slowly eased a finger into her, his tongue worked her clit into a frenzy. Karen's breathe hitched as he began to gently thrust his finger into her silken depths. He pushed another inside and eagerly began working her into an extreme state of arousal.

Her hips began to buck to meet his fingers and her walls clenched him tightly rhythmically. He massaged both her sensitive spots simultaneously and she felt like she was going to explode. Her orgasm started in her groin and she felt herself falling into it, headfirst. Her toes curled as he coaxed every ounce of her climax out of her. "Oh Riddick, fuucckk!!" she was moaning under her breath, and he kept plunging his fingers deep inside her until her body released its grasp on his fingers.

Karen released the iron grip she had on his scalp and he moved back up her body, leaving a very wet trail up her body. His fingers were still wet with her juices and he went to lick them clean but Karen grabbed his hand and sucked her come from his fingers. Riddick's eyes were as big as plates watching her, his cock throbbed even harder and it took all his will to not push her into the bed and fuck her brains out. Oh, who the hell was he kidding? That was exactly what he was going to do!

He kissed her, letting her taste herself on him, his tongue pushed into her mouth and she sucked herself from it. Riddick found this incredibly erotic and the desire to flip her and fuck her took over.

Riddick got Karen on all fours in front of him, her knees wide apart and her wet pussy glinted and shone in his pink-purple vision. He had taken his cock in his hand and was stroking his thick shaft as he stared at her sopping wet hole. "You ready for me, baby?" he hoarsely growled at her.

"Just fuck me Riddick, stop playing with yourself, and fuck me," she turned her head to look at him. He arched his brow and grinned lasciviously at her. He nudged the swollen head inside her labia and eased forward, delving into her inch by inch. His huge steely rod filled her to perfection.

Riddick gripped her hips and began to build up his pace of thrusting, hard and fast and then soft and deep, driving her wild with frenzy and frustration. Karen was pushing her hips back onto him, trying to get him to fuck her as she wanted to be fucked. Riddick liked to play, but he guessed this was not a good time and he held her hips steady and began thrusting hard and deep inside her, loving the feel of her pussy wrapped tightly around him.

Karen licked her finger, making it nice and wet before seeking out her clit and massaging it furiously, matching Riddick's deep thrusts inside her. She felt his fingers dig into her hips and she knew he was getting close to coming. "Oh god Riddick, fuck me hard baby, fuck me harder!" she begged.

"You want it harder baby?" he asked, his body covered in a fine sheen of fresh sweat from his exertions.

"Give me all you got babe," she begged again, needing to come as much as he did. She felt his lean over her back, wrap one arm around her waist and the other went down by her side, and he gave her all he had, literally bucking into her like a wild animal.

Riddick felt her pussy walls grip him, clenching tightly and holding him in place and squeezing, "Fuck, Karen, come for me babe, I'm coming, can't…hold…on…argh!!" she felt him buck and cum deep inside her, his hot sticky fluid hit her deep inside as she came, squeezing every drop out of him.

"Oh Fuck, yeah!!" she cried as the orgasm ripped through her tiny body, shaking her like a doll. Riddick gripped her tight to his body till they both relaxed and lay side by side, drenched in each other's come and perspiration.

"I need a shower now," she whispered, holding his big hand between both her small ones and traced his fingers and palm with her fingertips.

"Umm, we both do," he growled, in a low satisfied drawl. "But we eat first Spitfire, cos then I'm gonna fuck you in the shower, the mess room, every-fucking-where!"

The End.


End file.
